Wishing On a Rumbelle Star
by BloodyTink
Summary: Valerie Cruz was a huge Once fan. After watching the heartbreaking scene between her favorite couple, Rumple and Belle at the end of episode of 4x11 'Heroes and Villians' she makes a wish on a shooting star wishing they could have their happy ending. She didn't think it would work and she certainly didn't think she would be playing a major role in getting them back together.
1. Fangirl Wishing for Dummies

Chapter 1 Fangirl Wishing for Dummies

**Author's Note: Happy New Year my fellow Oncers! 2015, wow! Where did the time go? I still can't believe we have to wait two months for new episodes. I hope the wait doesn't kill me.**

**Words cannot begin to describe how I'm feeling about the winter finale. Even though I knew Belle would be super mad at Rumple for lying to her about everything I didn't think it would be so mad that she would banish him. I know was Rumple was in the wrong and he only brought this on himself but my heart broke for him. I just wanted to jump inside the TV and hug him. Seeing Rumple crying and broken gets me every single time. That's why Robert Carlyle is such an amazing actor.**

**After watching the winter finale I decided to write this story because I can't accept that Rumbelle is over. I just can't! **

**I really believe Rumple can change he's just lost his way. I mean, after what happened last season with his father Peter Pan kidnapping Henry and Zelena making him his slave and let's not forget the death of his son. And you expect him to be sane? I know with the Snow Queen and everyone doing their own thing: Emma and Hook dating, Regina dealing with Robin Hood and the return of Robin's wife, David and Mary Margaret with the baby, but did they bother to ask him if he was all right? Or even thank him for when he sacrifice himself when Pan tried to kill him all? Or how about congratulating him on getting married to Belle? The only time I've ever seen Emma, or Hook, or any of them talk to Rumple is when they need something from them. "Rumple we need this," or "Rumple we need that".**

**No one said love was easy but what Rumple and Belle has is worth fighting for. **

It was Sunday night and Valerie Cruz was over at her best friend Katie's house along with a few other friends watching the winter finale of their favorite show Once Upon a Time. Lily and her friends loved the show, but Valerie was by far the biggest fan of the group. She's seen every episode, knew every quote, and constantly keeps herself updated on all Once related news. And she also writes fanfiction in her spare time. Yup, Valerie was a true Oncer (that's a fan who is absolutely obsessed with Once Upon a Time).

Valerie was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. While Katie was all snuggled on the couch with her boyfriend, Hunter.

Alicia, her other best friend, was sitting in one of the arm chairs eating popcorn.

As Valerie watched the final scene of the episode, where Rumple meeting up with Ursula at the aquarium and planning on teaming up with Cruella and Maleficent she felt her jaw drop to the floor.

"Holy crap!" she cried out.

I mean, what else could she say after watching the episode.

"I know right?" Katie nodded.

"I can't believe we have to wait until March for new episodes," Alicia added.

"I feel bad for Regina that she had to say good bye to Robin. I thought she was finally going to get her happy ending. She can never catch a break," Katie declared.

"I'm actually more worried about Belle. I mean, I knew she would be mad at Rumple for lying but I didn't think that she would banish him," Valerie declared.

"He brought it on himself," Alicia announced.

"I know he screwed up but I just wanted to hug the guy. I can't stand seeing Rumple sad and heartbroken like that," Valerie argued.

"Yeah, that part was sad. Robert Carlyle is such a great actor," Alicia announced.

"And he's hot too," Katie smiled.

"Should I be worried," Hunter asked his girlfriend.

"Come on, honey. You know I love you," Katie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, it's been fun guys but I got to go. I got work in the morning," Alicia said getting up.

"Yeah, me too," Valerie said.

"Okay. Hunter and I need to meet with the wedding planner tomorrow anyway. We're gonna pick what kind of cake we're gonna get for the wedding," Katie smiled.

"Tasting cakes all day? I'm jealous," Valerie groaned.

"Yeah, but I know I'm gonna get fat. I need to fit into that dress," Katie complained.

"I don't care if you're as big as a house. I'll still love you," Hunter said, kissing his girlfriend.

"Not in front of us! We had an agreement," Alicia declared, dramatically.

Alicia and Valerie pretended to be cover their eyes in horror they were just messing with them.

"Good night you guys," Katie said, hugging her friends.

"Night" they said.

After they were done hugging Hunter, the two of them headed out the door. While Alicia's white Jeep Cherokee was parked right in front of the house, Valerie's blue Corolla was parked all the way down the block due to one of the neighbor's throwing a big house party so a couple of houses down. But Valerie didn't mind. She could use the walk. As she walked to her car she couldn't help but think about her friends.

Katie and Hunter have been together since their senior year in high school and now eight years later they were finally getting married. The wedding itself wasn't gonna be until May of next year but 2015 was just around the corner so they had a lot to do. Even though Valerie was happy for her friend she couldn't help but envy her. Katie was pretty with a slim body and long brown hair. Plus, she had a great boyfriend. Hunter was tall, handsome blonde and the nicest guy. They really made a cute couple.

Alicia was a tall, black woman with glasses and wore her hair in a little afro. Although she was a bit on the heavy side she was also very pretty and she too had a boyfriend. Jeremy was also a Once fan but he couldn't make it tonight because he had to work over time at the Apple store. He was a huge computer nerd.

Also another thing about her friends. They each had someone and she didn't.

Valerie, although not ugly, always felt a bit self conscious about her looks. She was short, Filipino girl, with long black hair with glasses. She only had three boyfriends in her life and none of them ended well. Maybe that's why she watched shows like How I Met Your Mother or Once Upon a Time. If she couldn't have a happy ending, watching her favorite couples have theirs was the next best thing. Which was why it was tearing her up inside to see Rumple and Belle in so much pain.

It was so unfair. After everything they've been through, especially back in season three, how could the writers do this!

As Valerie finally reached her car she looked up and saw a shooting star. When she was a kid her mom would always tell her that if you make a wish on a shooting star it would come true. Even though it never worked she always like to pretend.

Without thinking she made the first wish that came to mind.

"I wish I could help Rumple and Belle have their happy ending," Valerie said out loud.

She didn't realize she was crying because a tear ran down her cheek and began to glow. Suddenly she felt a huge gust of a wind hit her face and the next thing she knew she was knocked off her feet, landing on her back on the sidewalk. For a moment she didn't move, she felt so dizzy.

"Where am I," a voice called out.

What the hell, she thought.

She slowly got to feet to see who was talking. She saw a man standing in the middle of street looking lost and confused.

"Hello," she called to him.

When he turned around to face her, Valerie's eyes nearly popped right out of her head.

"Mr. Gold," she declared shocked.

"How do you know my name, dearie? Where am I? Where's Belle," he demanded.

"I... I... " she stammered.

He turned away from her and started looking around for something.

"Belle! Belle, I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry!" he cried out into the night.

This cannot be happening. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. Because there was no way that Mr. Gold... Rumplestiltskin... was standing right in front of her! Valerie watched as the man fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, calling out Belle's name and begging forgiveness. Oh yeah! That Rumplestiltskin all right. He was the only character that could get to her like that.

What she was suppose to do? She couldn't just leave him here. The neighbors are bound to hear him and call the cops. She had to get him out of here. She slowly moved toward Rumple, trying not to scare him.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Gold? I mean... Rumplestitlskin," she said.

Rumple turned his attention toward her again.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm Valerie," she said.

"Where am I," Rumple asked for the third time that night.

"You're in California. San Diego to be exact," Valerie answered.

"How did I get here?"

"I honestly don't know. You just appeared. Listen, I think you should come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I need to get back to Storybrooke. I need to get back to my wife," he said.

As he tried to stand his leg acted up but Valerie grabbed his arm to keep him from falling.

"Okay, I understand you've been through a lot but you are in no position in going anywhere. Plus, Belle is still pissed at you for lying about the dagger," she reminded him.

"How do you know about that," he demanded.

"Look, can we please go somewhere private to talk about this? I'm pretty sure the neighbors are wondering about all the noise and I don't want to explain to the cops what Robert Carlyle is doing here at nine o'clock at night."

Rumple realized he didn't have a lot of options. He was in another state, no where to stay, and this strange girl, who he has never met before, seemed to know him.

"All right dearie."

"Okay, my car is right here," she said.

She opened the car to the backseat, where Rumple quickly lied down. Valerie got behind the wheel and started the car. As she drove to her house she looked in the rare view mirror and saw Rumple already fast asleep. Rumplestiltskin was sleeping in her car! This was something out a fanfic.

"Officially the weirdest night ever," she muttered.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I just thought I would write something for my fellow Rumbelle shippers and give them hope for a happy ending for our favorite couple. Let me know what you think. Happy New Year!**


	2. A Nightcap with the Dark One

Chapter 2 A Nightcap with the Dark One

**Author's Note: I would just like to say... wow! I posted this on the first day of the new year and I had no idea people would response to it so quickly. The story just started out as a crazy idea I had. I mean, what if a Rumbelle fan got the chance to help their favorite couple get back together? Pretty crazy, but then again in fan fiction, anything goes.**

**Also, I would like to say Happy Rumbelle Day to fellow Rumbelle shippers. It's the 3rd anniversary of when they first aired episode 1x12 'Skin Deep', when they first introduced Belle on the show and with that Rumbelle was born. I don't care what anyone says Rumple and Belle are gonna make it through it. It will take time but I believe in them.**

**I want to say thank you to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, sarahw78, sheshe21, ElijahMikealsonfan, Grace5231973, GrayAngel13, The Black Muse, happy-rea, favorite/following my story. You guys are awesome!**

**Grace5231973-Thank you! I enjoyed seeing the characters from Frozen during the first half of this season but I'm glad they're story line is over. **

**sheshe21-Thank you for your kind words. Let me know when you post up your story. I would love to read it.**

**Oh My Gold-New chapter as requested :)**

_Mr. Gold is in my car. Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time is in my fucking car. Holy shit!_

No matter how many times Valerie repeated it over and over in her head she just couldn't fully comprehend this was really happening. I mean, seriously! They've been on the road for twenty minutes and they haven't said a word since they got in the car. The only sound was the radio playing_ Lips Are Moving by Meghan Trainor_. She looked into the rear view mirror to see how he was doing. It looked like he was sleeping until he spoke.

"Could you please stop staring at me, dearie?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just checking to see if you're all right."

"Yes, I'm fantastic," he snapped.

Valerie was ready to snap back at him but considering what he's been through she'll let it slide, for now. Soon she pulled up to a little blue house with a white picket fence.

"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back," she told Rumple.

"Where are we," he asked curious.

"A friend's house. I'll be back in a minute," she said, getting out of the car.

Without another word she heads toward the house where she rings the door bell a couple of times. Soon a tall brunette woman answers the door.

"Hey Val!" she greeted.

"Hey Dana, what's up? Is Lea ready yet," Valerie asked.

"Yeah, hang on," she calls over her shoulder. "Lea! Your ride is here!"

"Okay!" a voice answered.

"By the way, thanks again for taking her for today," Valerie told her friend.

"Of course! We love having her over. You know she and Lizzy are best friends. And Teddy loves her. He's only two and he follows her around everywhere," Dana exclaimed.

"Just like Calvin," Valerie muttered sadly.

"Oh Val! I'm sorry. That was totally insensitive of me. I didn't mean..." Dana started to apologize.

"It's fine, really." Valerie assured her.

It was amazing and pretty frightening that after all this time hearing Calvin's name still made her heart stop. But Calvin wasn't just anyone he was...

"Ninang!"

Valerie was pulled out of her thoughts when a pretty twelve-year-old Asian girl with blue polka dot backpack appeared.

"Hey sweetie!," she greeted the girl.

"Bye Dana," Lea hugged the woman.

"Bye honey. You guys drive home safe," she tells them.

"We will. Thanks again."

Valerie and Lea said good night and headed toward the car.

"Did you guys have fun today at the zoo," Valerie asked.

"Yeah! Lizzy and I got to see the giant panda and than the lions, although they were sleeping so they weren't that scary. And we got to help Teddy feed the animals at the petting zoo. And than we had McDonald's for dinner and then we went back to the house and watched Frozen," Lea explained.

"Again? Honey, you've watched that movie a thousand times," Valerie chuckled.

"But it's so awesome! And they got Elsa and Ana and the rest of the Frozen characters right on Once Upon a Time," she added.

When she mentioned _Once Upon a Time_ Valerie felt her heart stop. Of course Lea was completely oblivious to this and kept talking.

"I watched the winter finale. I can't believe what happened. Do you think Mr. Gold and Belle..."

"Lea! We can talk about it later. There's someone I want you to meet," Valerie said.

As soon as they got into the car that's when Lea noticed Rumple in the back seat.

"Who are you" she asked him.

"This is my friend... Adam... Adam Goldberg. He's gonna be staying with us for the Holidays," Valerie quickly lied.

"I thought I met all your friends," she asked curious.

"Well, Adam is a new friend," Valerie explained.

"But..."

"Lea! It's late. I'm tired. Adam is tired. And you have school in the morning, so buckle up," Valerie said starting the car.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow," Lea complained, as she put on her seat belt.

"It's just one more week and then it's Christmas vacation. Two weeks off. You can't beat that."

"I know. It's just... this is our first Christmas without dad," Lea said sadly.

Valerie gave her a sad smile.

"Yeah. Your dad loved Christmas. It was his favorite time of year."

The drive back home was quiet. The radio was off and Lea had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Rumple just stared at the window, looking out into the night. She couldn't believe to understand what was going on in his head. Finally they pulled up to a two story house. She parked in the driveway and turned to Lea.

"Lea, we're home," Valerie shaking her shoulder.

Lea woke up with a groan.

"Come on, get up."

Valerie got out of the car and went to help Rumple.

"I don't need your help," he declared.

"Yes, you do. Now shut up," she snapped.

Valerie takes his arm and draped it around her shoulders so he can lean on her.

"Is he okay," Lea asked.

"Yeah. Can you get the door for us?"

Lea runs to the front door while Valerie helps Rumple get inside. Lea turns on all the lights so they can see. They walk pass the living room, where there was a fireplace and right next to it a big Christmas tree with presents underneath. Soon they go into the den, where there was a couch and a big screen TV. As Valerie sets Rumple down on the couch, Lea took a closer look at him.

"Hey! You look just like Rum..."

"Lea, go to your room!" Valerie cut her off.

"But Ninang doesn't he look like..."

"Honey, please go upstairs. I'll check up on you in a minute, okay?"

Lea was about to argue but she saw the serious look on her face and decide to keep quiet. Valerie waited until Lea was up the stairs until she turned her attention back to Rumple.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Rumple commented.

"What? Oh! T-thank you. But Lea isn't my daughter. She's my niece," she explained.

"Where are her parents," he asked curious.

Deciding not to answer him and goes upstairs to check on Lea.

Valerie knocks on Lea's door before she hears a voice, telling her to come in. She sees her sitting at her desk with her laptop opened in front of her.

"Everything okay," she asked her niece.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me what?"

"Who's that man downstairs," Lea asked.

"Honey, I told you..." avoiding her eyes.

"You're lying! You won't look me in the eye. Dad would always say you avoid the eyes when you lie. Who is he," she demanded.

_Damn! She was smart, just like her father she thought._

"I can't tell you right now, but all I can say is that you have nothing to worry about it. He's not gonna hurt us. He just needs help," Valerie explained as best as you could.

Lea frowned at not getting a straight answer.

"Hey, look at me," Valerie said. She looked up at her aunt. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me when I say that everything is fine, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay. Another half hour of computer time and then bed," she kissed her cheek.

"All right. Good night Ninag," Lea said.

"Good night," she said.

Valerie got up to turn off the light and headed downstairs. She sees Rumple trying to stand up but was having trouble due to his ankle.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"Trying to stand... and failing miserably," he admitted.

"Here," she said, taking his arm.

Rumple was about to say something but she gave one look that told him not to start. She lead him to a small round table in the kitchen and helped into a chair.

"Care for a night cap," she asked him.

"Please," he answered.

She figured after the day they both had, they both could use a drink. Valerie opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of red wine that was nearly empty. She pulled out two wine glasses from the cupboard in front of her. As she's pouring the wine Rumple starts talking.

"How old is your niece," Rumple asked curious.

"She's twelve," she answered.

"Where are her parents?"

She just finished pouring the wine and when she turned her head. She has a sad look at her face.

"Lea's mother, Michelle, died right after she was born due internal bleeding. And Lea's father... Jason... my brother, died of a brain tumor this past April."

Talking about her brother was still a hard subject for her but not as hard as Cal...

"I'm sorry," he said interrupting her train of thought.

She nods and hands him the wine glass, as she sits across from him.

"Cheers," she said, clinking their glasses together.

After a couple sips they became silent, waiting for the other to say something. Finally Rumple decides to break the ice.

"So... how do you know so much about me, dearie?"

Oh boy! She knew this was coming. Valerie didn't know how to explain it to Rumple so she decided to show him. She gets up and goes into the den. She walks over to the entertainment center and opened the cabinet underneath, where there was a huge DVD collection inside. She pulls out three DVDs and goes over to Rumple.

"This is how," she answers.

She lies seasons 1, 2 and 3 of _Once Upon a Time_ in front of him. It took Rumple a moment to fully react to his revelation.

"How is this..." he asked in disbelief.

"In my world, you're just a fictional character in a TV show. Last night they aired the winter finale. They everything what happened with Emma, Regina, Elsa, Hook. Even you and Belle..." she trailed off.

"What did you do," he demanded.

"Excuse me," she asked confused.

"I was in Maine and than suddenly I'm all the way here on the West Coast. So I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do!"

Even though he didn't have his powers, the man still had a temper. Valerie knew she should be more cautious but she didn't like the guy's attitude.

"I didn't do anything! I was at my friend's house watching in the finale. When it was over, I left and then I saw a shooting star..."

"You made a wish, didn't you," he demanded, jumping out of his chair.

"What?"

"You did, didn't you? You made a stupid wish! Are you completely idiotic?!"

Okay, screw cautious! Dark One or not, he was starting to piss her off.

She stood up from her seat and looked Rumple straight in the eye.

"Let's get something straight here, _Mr. Gold_. This isn't the Dark Castle. We're not in the Enchanted Forest and we're not in Storybrooke. This is my house and you won't talk to me like that. Since you have nowhere to go, you will be staying here. And as long as you're living under my roof you will behave yourself. Because if you cause trouble for me or my niece, favorite character or not, I will throw your ass out on the street and you can rot in the gutter for all I care. Understand?" she declared.

Valerie knew Rumple didn't like being talk to like some rebellious child, but she didn't care. She wasn't gonna put up with his crap. Rumple just glared at her. She knew that if looks could kill she would be six feet under right now.

"Loud and clear," he gritted his teeth.

Without taking their eyes off each other they slowly sat back down . Valerie took a deep breath and spoke.

"To answer your question before you turned into a raving lunatic a few moments ago, yes. I did make a wish on a shooting star," Valerie answered.

"And you'd wish for me," he sneered.

"I wished that I could help you and Belle get your happy ending," she said sincerely.

Rumple looked at her like she just grew beak and spouted feathers.

"Why would you wish that," he asked surprised.

"Because you guys are my favorite couple. I know things look bad but I believe in you two. I believe what you and Belle have is worth fighting for."

For once in Rumplestiltskin's life, he was speechless. Even though he just met this woman, he could see the honesty in her eyes. Why would a woman he never met before care about his happy ending was beyond him.

Valerie sensed his confusion and placed her hand over his and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay," she said.

As strange as Rumple found the woman in front of him, her words actually gave him some comfort. That he wasn't entirely alone. She seemed to know a lot of him and Belle. Maybe she _can_ help him get back his True Love and maybe, just maybe, finally get his happy ending.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. In case you haven't figured it out, I'm channeling some of myself through Valerie. She's basically saying all the stuff I've wanted to say to for the longest time. I have the next few chapters planned out and you'll learn more about Valerie and Lea and their background story. Happy Rumbelle Day!**

**Ninang-godmother**


End file.
